


Love In War

by Canadian_Asshole (BeatlessMelody)



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Ben is so gay for him, As if that surprises anyone, Ben just wanted to Rest, Bottom! Ben, Canon Era, Fluff and Smut, He's so gay for Ben, I'm sorry for my shitty crackships, Kisses, M/M, M/M Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Selah is just very heart eyes, Selah sorta has a blood kink but only for Ben, Selah wasn't about that life, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Top! Selah, Vague praise kink, crackship, except I'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatlessMelody/pseuds/Canadian_Asshole
Summary: "The words that fell automatically from Selah's lips were hushed, stunned. No matter how many times he saw Ben like this, he would always get this way. "You're beautiful." The red that made it's way across Ben's cheeks didn't quite catch the attention of Selah. Instead his eyes stayed trained to the complete evidence of Ben's attraction. Licking one of his palms, before the hand shifted down to wrap around the man's member. Relishing in the gasp that it drew from Ben. Beautiful, he was beautiful in every meaning of the word."
AKA Shameless smut for my crackship





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can explain where this crackship came from but I also can't.  
> Please just bare with me.

War wasn't a place for romance, and certainly not between two men. But still feelings blossomed, even when the two soldiers didn't want them to.

But even without the feelings, Selah could have admitted that Ben right now looked _hot_. On horseback, sword glinting in the setting sun. His love was covered in the blood of the soldiers he had killed, and Selah was far too invested in what it would be like to make Ben - the unstoppable force of nature that he became on the battlefield - become a needy mess for him. Blood included.

A thought, that lingered in his mind even after the battle had ended. A thought that drew Selah to the side of Ben's horse after the battle. Shooing the others away with a snap that h e could take care of the Major. A thought, that made Selah grab onto Ben's wrist, and start tugging him away, even as Ben started in with the questions.

"Selah, I need to meet with Washington, I don't have time for exploration--" The vaguely annoyed words of Ben were cut off without ceremony; Selah having taken the moment to push Ben into his tent, and press heated lips together, fidgety hands already starting to strip the Major of his bloodstained clothing.

His lips tasted like blood. Like war. But a sick, twisted, part of Selah liked it, liked knowing that the blood he tasted on his lips was from a won battle.

"Benny, you gotta help me out here." A breathless laugh fell from Selah's lips, clumsy fingers pulling at the others belt while relishing in the choked back gasp, when Selah let soft lips wander to his neck; nipping gently.

Though the other didn't speak, Selah's hands were pushed out of the way for Ben's far more delicate fingers to undo the belt with ease, the leather being thrown without a thought to the side.

"You're too slow." The words were huffed from Ben's own lips, urging a purely amused laugh from Selah; eyebrows raising, while he shifted to push Ben back, forcing the other man onto the bed. Leaning down to slot their lips together once more. Ben's coat pushed from his shoulders, before working the buttons of the others shirt off with far more ease than was shown with the belt. Gentle, he was always gentle with Ben, even as he pushed the other back into a laying position on the bed. Climbing over his love, to let his lips trail over Ben's torso. Sucking a dark mark onto his collarbone, and grinning when he felt the quickening of Ben's heartbeat under his wandering fingers.

"If we're going to do this, I hardly think it's fair that you have so many clothes on still." Even if the words were choked from Ben's throat, still he laughed. Urging Selah's own lips into a crooked grin while he pulled back.

"Pushy, pushy. Come on, thought we agreed that I was in charge in the bedroom, darling." Even as the teasing words fell from his lips, Selah was pulling the bags from across his body, dropped to the floor without ceremony. Coat falling from his shoulders as Ben's huffed, "I never said t h a t." fell onto his ears. Now he pulled back, sitting up on Ben's hips while he stripped his own cravat from his neck, the fabric quickly being followed by his shirt.

With the slightest smirk, his hips rolled back against Ben's, careful eyes watching as the other leaned his head back; lips parting in a silent moan. Another slow roll of his hips, before Selah was reaching forwards to curl his fingers within the fabric around Ben's own neck. Pulling him up, and into a sweet kiss, fingers busying themselves by undoing the fabric, while his free one came back to grip at a handful of Ben's hair. Using that leverage to force the others head back and press his lips to the now exposed expanse of Ben's neck. Words murmured against smooth skin.

"You're so pretty, always so pretty, darling. Even when you're covered in blood," The words were met with a huff, though that quickly turned into a choked whine at the nip Selah graced him with, "dunno why everyone isn't in love with you. Don't know how I can keep myself off of you in public."

"You can keep your hands to yourself because we're not supposed to be together - and stop calling me that." Ben's slightly annoyed words only served to amuse Selah, whose fingers came down to unbutton Ben's pants, lifting up for the briefest moment to push them, as well as the underwear underneath, down. Revealing the pale skin that Selah's eyes drank in hungrily.

The words that fell automatically from Selah's lips were hushed, stunned. No matter how many times he saw Ben like this, he would always get this way. "You're beautiful." The red that made it's way across Ben's cheeks didn't quite catch the attention of Selah. Instead his eyes stayed trained to the complete evidence of Ben's attraction. Licking one of his palms, before the hand shifted down to wrap around the man's member. Relishing in the gasp that it drew from Ben. Beautiful, he was beautiful in every meaning of the word.

His fist curled tighter around Ben's member, leaning forwards to press a kiss to Ben's slack lips, nipping gently. Only to be rewarded by a shudder from the body underneath him.

"You have to be quiet for me, alright Benny? Can't let anyone know what we're doing. I don't wanna have to stop making you feel good." Selah's own words were murmured, hand slowly jerking off Ben. Eyes never leaving the others face. Smiling just slightly at the cracked laugh that fell from Ben's lips, even past the red of his face.

"We shouldn't be doing this in general you - you know that we could get caught. And Washington is wait- Good lord, Selah." The words of his lover were cut off with a slight gasp as Selah's rougher movements completed their duty in shutting Ben up. Though truly it couldn't be said that it was an achievement at this point; Ben was far too gone for the meager complaints to be anything but talk. By this time, he knew Ben wasn't going anywhere.

A few more moments of the simple movements before Selah was pulling back completely and getting off the bed. One hand running through his hair, before he was moving towards the chest at the foot of the bed. He could feel Ben's eyes on him, and barely bit back a grin when he pulled the olive oil out of it's hiding place, and listened to Ben's choked noise. Now was his favorite part; the complete undoing of the man he loved.

One hand pushed down his own pants and underwear easily, stepping out of them, before once more he was going on the bed. Gentle hand urging Ben's legs apart,open mouthed kisses being pressed to the other man's inner thigh. Though the soft affection didn't last long, and soon enough Selah was pulling back to dip two fingers into the oil placed next to him. Spreading it carefully over his fingers, though his eyes never left Ben's face. He wanted to watch him fall apart.

And fall apart he did, as soon as one finger pressed gently into his entrance; Selah watched as Ben's head tilted back, back arching just as beautifully as it always did. No longer could he see his lover's face, but he didn't need to, to know the expression he was wearing; eyes squeezed closed, and teeth biting into his lower lip to hush sound, had he been in the position, he would have taken the opportunity to kiss the moan surely building in Ben's chest out of him. But for now, he had to work with what he had.

"Benny, gotta tell me if you're okay." Murmured words, as Selah's finger slowly worked in and out of his entrance. Stretching him carefully, perhaps more carefully than needed. The only answer that Selah received being a choked out little "M'fine." from the man above him.

Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, Selah was struck by just how beautiful Ben truly was. From the slight heaving of his chest, to the way his hips pressed down just slightly at the feeling that Selah was gifting him with. Could it truly be said that Ben was of this world? It seemed more to Selah that he was an angel, fallen to earth. Though Selah's thoughts were pushed to the side as Ben rolled his hips almost desperately against Selah's now stilled finger.

A hushed curse, though the only apology Ben received was the finger curling within Ben's entrance to brush against the spot that always made Ben moan, and press back harder against him. It was only now, after knowing that Ben was alright that a second finger slipped carefully inside his lover.

It took a few more minutes of the fingers working inside of him before Selah finally believed him ready. So he pulled back from the body of his now flushed and desperate boyfriend. Giving a sympathetic noise at the choked whine that fell automatically as Ben's hips rolled up against nothing. Their position shifting as Selah pushed himself between the others legs so that he could finally kiss Ben. Relishing in the way his boyfriend's hands released the sheet to cup his face, blunt nails digging in just slightly. But Selah would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"You're so good for me, Benny, don't know how much I love you." The words were whispered against Ben's cheek, where Selah had decided to take it upon himself to lick away the blood and sweat. The taste didn't particularly do anything; but it was Ben. He'd taste Ben in any way he could.

The hand still slick with oil came down to pump his own erection once, before almost immediately after his position was shifting and he was pushing into Ben; slow and careful. The reaction was immediate. Ben's face dropping into an expression of desire that almost edged on mirroring pain. But before Selah could pull back, his shoulders were gripped hard, Ben seeming to use that leverage to push himself down against Selah, earning a hushed moan from Selah's own lips. Even if it was quickly followed by the laughing words, "Damn, Major, you really needed this, didn't you baby?"

Ben's eyes opened, and what Selah could only imagine was supposed to be a frown crossed his face for the briefest moment, before it was disappearing into another open mouthed expression of pleasure as Selah's hips rolled deeper into him. " Sh- Shut _up_ , Selah."

And, technically, he did. Leaning in to capture Ben's lips in a soft kiss, the opposite of the rough way his hips were snapping into the other. He wanted Ben to know that he was his, what better way to do it than this? With a few more snaps of his hips, the kiss was turning more into them gasping against the others lips. Mutual noises of pleasure escaping into each others mouths. Selah couldn't speak. Not at this time, not when already he was so damn close to his release. He always got this way with Ben; so easily excited, so easily pushed to the edge. Ben seemed just as close to his own brink, heated skin basically trembling underneath Selah's own.

"Benny, come on, can you cum for me?" No longer was Selah's voice cocky and amused, during this it had turned breathy and cracked with desperation. Gentle hand coming to cup Ben's cheek, watching the other male lean against the touch and press a sloppy kiss just underneath his thumb.

Now Selah's forehead pressed against Ben's own, gasping air from just a few inches from Ben's lips, though certainly he didn't have the brain power to do anything more. Free hand coming down to wrap around Ben's flushed erection, jerking him off slow and careful. Eyes trained on Ben's face as his lover was finally pushed over the edge and into his orgasm. Selah's lips catching Ben's just in time to muffle his far too loud moan, his own hips rolling desperately a few times before he was joining Ben in the haze of pleasure.

Carefully he pulled out, and all but collapsed on the bed next to Ben, one arm wrapping around his boyfriend and holding him close. The exhaustion setting into his bones not allowing him to move even as he felt Ben shift carefully out of his hold. Scratchy blanket being pulled over his body, before a gentle kiss was pressing to Selah's forehead, lingering for a moment before it was gone, and the breathless words of his boyfriend reached his ears.

"Sleep for now, we have time. I'll be back as soon as I can be."

And sleep he did. Drifting into unconsciousness within moments. Secure in the knowledge that when he woke, Ben would be in his arms once more.


End file.
